


wait i didnt think of a name shit

by something_innit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_innit/pseuds/something_innit
Summary: tommy finally gets fed up of his suicidal thoughts and listens to them. extreme tw bc im sorta just projecting my own suicide attempt onto him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	wait i didnt think of a name shit

**Author's Note:**

> tw once again for suicide, overdosing, and self harm.

tommy feels the cold tile under his bare thighs and the contrast between his warm blood pooling on the ground. the bottle of pills he found in his family’s cabinet beside him. his family was out of town so he was all alone in the silent house. he’s always had fantasies of doing this but now he’s wondering ‘am i actually going to do this right now?’. he grabs the half empty water bottle beside him and takes a swig wetting his throat dry from crying. he weighs the pills out in his hand. they don’t feel like much but he know if he took all them he’d be dead. he stuffed the handful into his mouth as he took another gulp of water. 

repeat

repeat

*bzzzzz*

‘fuck’ he thought grabbing his phone trying to not get any blood from his thighs on it. it was tubbo asking if he wanted to go over the editing of a new video of his. ‘fuck i cant i have something going on rn im so sorry’ he types. ‘its alright man is everything okay? its not like im upset’ tubbo replied. ‘yeah yeah im fine’ tommy responds. ‘you know im so happy to off met you right? just, thank you’ tommy adds on. ‘im so happy to know you too tommy but are you absolutely sure your fine? you’re acting a little weird’ tubbo types. tommy looks at the message but puts his phone down and leans back, not knowing how to reply. warm salty tears fall down his face hitting the deep cuts on his thighs irritating them. 

*bzzzz*

‘fuck again?’ tommy thinks looking dowm at his phone. this time wilbur is trying to call him. ‘tubbo must of snitched’. 

he hits accept and wilbur starts talking, “hey are you alright? tubbo way saying he was really concerned.”

tommy replies in slurred and stuttering speach, “y-yeah, yeah im doing g-great. “

“you really dont sound good,” wilburs voice started to take on a more serious tone, “did you do something?”

silence takes over the call until tommy breaks it with a meek, “yeahhh.”

wilbur sighs trying to center himself, “fuck man. okay can you tell me what you did?”

tommy’s voice wavers as he says, “i cut pretty deep and took too many pills, like a lot of them.”

his breathing picks up pace as the weight of what he did hit him and he starts light sobbing.

“alright tommy, can you stay on the line with me? im going to drive over, it’ll only take 15 minutes or so. you don’t need to say anything i just need to make sure you’re safe. will you do that for me?”

a broken sobs breaks from tommys mouth and he goes, “yeah i can do that.”

tommy lays disassociated on the bathroom floor only warmed by the blood as hes still bleeding. wilbur tries to keep him engaged but tommys mind keeps floating away. everything feels underwater and muffled. he just barely hears the door open downstairs as wilbur walks upstairs. the door opens to his bathroom as he lays there covered in blood. 

“hey,” tommy says as he slightly laughs. 

wilbur’s eyes water and he smiles in a way clearly trying to cope with the mess in front of him he replies, “yeah nice to see you.” 

wilbur grabs a pair of sweat pants that was laying out of the way of the blood in a attempt to cover tommys legs up since its january and a&e is going to be freezing. tommy picks himself up resting most his weight on will trying to put on the pants. an arm reaches under his arms support him as wilbur leads him to his car.

tommy feels so floaty, eyes unable to focus, and he can feel as his shirt moves as his heart beats so hard (authors note dont od on stimulants, personal experience). he feels the car parking and wilbur get out as the cold january air meets his bare arms wearing only a tee shirt and sweat pants. wilbur seeing tommy is cleary so out of it he just picks him up.

whatever happened next was a blur to tommy. he can only assume he gets a room as when he comes to hes in a room with several iv looking things in him. he turn his head to scan the room and he sees wilbur on the phone looking a wreak. 

“phil ill have to call you back,” will quickly finishes his phone call sniffling, eyes bloodshot.

“shit you’re awake,” wilbur says.

“yeah unfortunately,” tommy half jokingly replies.

wilbur looks at his in a scolding manner as to say ‘not right now’. a nurse peaked around the corner as she happily said, “you’re awake! im gonna have to take your vitals now but don’t worry i’ll get out of your hair soon. there’ll just be someone sitting outside at all times.”

after she took tommys vitals he felt slightly sobered up. the nurse left the room and the suicide watch person was outside the room but could see him from the glass door of tommys room.

“do you want to talk about it right now?” wilbur asks clearly upset.

tommy inhales then says, “if im gonna be honest not really.”

wilbur nods and says, “i called your parents. they’ll get here in about 2 days. im sorry they couldn’t miss their conference thing-y. do you think we could call your tubbo? he’s really scared and hearing your voice might calm him.”

tommy nodded and said, “ i forgot about him, he’s okay right?”

“yeah just freaked out,” wilbur replies setting up his phone face timing tubbo.

he answers almost immediately, face and eyes red from crying as he exclaimed, “tommy! are you okay? i was so worried.”

“yeah toby im fine now,” tommy replies looking the happiest he has since he tried to 1v1 death. 

wilbur buts in and explains a little bit to tubbo about how long tommys staying in hospital. tommy yawns and tubbo says, “you should probably sleep now. its like 4:30 am man. i’ll be here for you in the morning. and until then i’ll be with you in your dreams.”

tommy nods in a bitter sweet manner and wilbur says his goodbyes as tommy is already asleep looking peaceful for once in a long time.


End file.
